Denial of Fate
by snowyassas1n
Summary: After watching the depressing route he dubbed Heavens Feel, Zelretch used the Kaleidoscope to check out another version of the Fifth Holy Grail War. The one he got amused him to no ends because it was completely different from the last three versions he watched.


AN: This is based off of 'Projected Denial' By The Distorted Shadow, although this will take a more serious turn as compared to his awesome crack fic. Plus Shirou won't be as dense either.

Summary: After watching the depressing route he dubbed Heavens Feel, Zelretch used the Kaleidoscope to check out another version of the Fifth Holy Grail War. The one he got amused him to no ends because it was completely different from the last three versions he watched.

AN2: If I do something that may seem impossible in this fic please ignore it for this is fanfiction where anything it possible.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Nasuverse that I use for this fic

XXXX

Zelretch sighed as he watched the conclusion of what he called the Heavens Feel version of the Fifth Holy Grail War. He really did not like the route Shirou had taken in that version.

"What to do, what to do." Zelretch pondered as he wondered around the multiverse using his true magic. "Oh I know what would cheer me up! Lets see wheres a verse with Shirou being overpowered and a completely different version of the Fifth war." Zelretch pondered as he looked at all the possibility's until one caught his eye causing him to grin.

"Oh yes that will do quite nicely." He said grinning as he entered the world to see the fire covered city which always marked the beginning of Shirou's journey.

XXXX

Shirou Age 8

Fire.

It was everywhere destroying everything.

As he walked through it he felt another piece of him fade away. Until he became hollow and losing all things unnecessary to survive. He looked around seeing people just fading to ash burning alive. Still he trudged through using all his might on his little legs to survive this hell. Never noticing as his eyes dulled that he no longer was walking in a path of flames but was instead floating in an endless void with a black hole at it's center.

However he was there only for an instant before he was back once again walking into the endless flames in front of him.

[ **Reject** ] He heard a powerful voice say from somewhere within him as a pulse of power started from his body before going down into the ground pulsing constantly. He felt his emotions return along with everything else he had just cast off to survive except for his memory the only thing staying being his name 'Shirou'. His body was returned to it's fully healed state allowing him to walk easier through the fire that couldn't touch him anymore for some reason.

He ignored the pleas for help from the ones he passed trapped under rubble. Knowing if he went to help he himself would burn and die.

[ **Reject** ] As he walked everything behind began to fade away including the cursed fire. The buildings were being renewed and the people being revived even if he himself did not notice this.

He kept walking until he came unto a peculiar sight. There was a man in regal clothing with a green cape draped over his shoulders standing there staring at him with an amused grin as he held a cane in his hands. He had silver hair and blood red eyes and a beard.

"Shirou Emiya your life has always been hard and bore little happiness. However this version of you is distinctly different. Through some impossible method the cursed fire opened a gate to the root and you gained The Denial of Nothingness even if you have know idea what that was!" The man said confusing Shirou as he was sure his last name wasn't Emiya. Also this talk of magic was confusing as well.

"I can't wait to see the path you forge for yourself this time." The man said grinning before he disappeared after tapping Shirou's forehead causing him to fall to the ground. He looked up and raised his arm to the air hoping to be able to stand up again.

"Your alive! Someones alive!" A man yelled from the boys left. The boy looked over to see a man drop to his knees next to him. The man was smiling a huge smile and crying.

The boys last thought before he passed out was. 'He looks really happy.'

The man widened his eyes seeing the boy passing out and quickly pulled out the only thing he had that could save him, not realizing he wasn't in any danger. He implanted Avalon into the boys body. The man put his ear to the boys chest and made sure his pulse was stable before he sighed in happiness and relief. Picking the boy up he carried him to a hospital.

XXXX

A few days later the boy felt himself gaining consciousness. He squinted his eyes when they were blasted by a bright light. When they acclimated he looked around the room to find himself in a hospital. Turning his head to the left he spotted the man who saved him sitting there looking at him with a calm smile.

"Hello my name is Kiritsugu Emiya. I am the one who pulled you out of the fire. The doctor said you might be experiencing memory loss and I was wondering if you remembered your name." The now named Kiritsugu said to the boy.

"Shirou my name is Shirou." The now named Shirou said when he tried recalling his name.

"No last name?" Kiritsugu asked. Shirou shook his head and the man sighed. He then smiled again.

"Well then you have two options available to you. You can be sent to an orphanage and wait for a nice couple to adopt you or I could adopt you." The man said with a smile.

Shirou sat there and put his hand on his chin as if considering it before he closed his eyes and pointed at Kiritsugu.

"Me huh? Well alright before I adopt you I need to tell you one thing. I am a Magus." The man said.

XXXX

5 years later

The last four years were interesting for Shirou. Of course when the famous 'Magus Killer' was your father things tended to be interesting. He actually began teaching Shirou magecraft after much insistence from Shirou.

With him being a first generation magus, Kiritsugu expected him to have trouble learning magic and expected him to only be capable of a magus's three basic spells being Structural Analysis, Projection, and Reinforcement. Yes that was to be expected, except that wasn't what happened at all!

Shirou took to magecraft like a fish to water learning the three basic spells within a day and then improving upon them like it was the easiest thing in the world. In fact he learned whatever spell Kiritsugu threw at him with ease, even Kiritsugu's own personal magecraft. The craziest thing was that it didn't seem to be straining him at all! He could use Innate Time Control for hours on end without any adverse side effects. He also strangely could just glimpse at a weapon and see it's history and was able to perfectly replicate it through projection and the projections wouldn't fade! When they broke they had to be cleaned up as you would any normal broken object.

This is what caused Kiritsugu to look at Shirou's circuits for the first time and what he found both astounded him and terrified him of what Shirou's possible future was.

His body contained thousands of circuits that were actively taking in mana from the air giving him a truly limitless supply, he could tell that twenty seven of them were the original's and that all the others seemed to have been added on top of them. He also was an incarnation of 'Sword' which should have realistically messed up his magecraft and made it to where he could only use the three basic spells but the circuits themselves each seemed to have there own elements making him a fake average one.

When he questioned his son about this, the answer he received made everything clear as well as throwing away his fears of his son receiving a sealing designation.

"Shirou how do you have all of these extra circuits? It should have been impossible to have more than you were born with?" He asked his son in a grave tone.

In response Shirou tilted his head confused. "My original circuits were inferior for everything but projection so I just projected more of them and they actively feed off the mana in the air to reinforce their own existence, so I don't have to worry about maintaining them. I also figured out how to give them their own element as well so I could be an average one to learn more magecraft." He explained to his father who was rapidly paling.

"But it's impossible to create circuits from nothing Shirou. Tell me does the words 'Denial of Nothingness' mean anything to you?" He asked hoping for a response in the negative. Instead Shirou brightened up at the mention of those words.

"During that fire four years ago a strange man approached me in it before you got to me. He had red eyes, gray hair and a gray beard. He said I possessed a magic called that!" Shirou said excitedly.

"My son is a True Magician..." Kiritsugu mumbled to himself. "How is that possible though?" He asked Shirou hoping he had the answer to that.

"He said something about the cursed fire opening a gate to the root in the area I was in?" Shirou said confused on this part. Kiritsugu nearly choked on his own spit at hearing that.

After that day Shirou's magecraft advanced to unheard of levels for someone his age. His father taught him everything he knew and he even passed down his family's crest to Shirou grafting it onto his right shoulder to allow him to better understand the Emiya family magecraft.

He also had Shirou experiment with his true magic from time to time which lead to fascinating results. If Shirou wished it he could create anything, it didn't even have a flash of magic to it. It just popped into existence. He had Shirou create things ranging from Mystic codes to Noble Phantasm's that he showed him through books that Kiritsugu acquired. Of course to prevent them from being found out and to prevent the weapons from falling into the wrong hands he had Shirou will them out of existence.

However all was not well for a year later Kiritsugu passed away due to the curse the grail placed on him. When Shirou asked him if he wanted him to heal him Kiritsugu just said that he wished to join his wife in the afterlife. On his deathbed he told Shirou of his childish wish to be a 'Hero of Justice' and all about the events of the Fourth Holy Grail war. He also told him of his adoptive sister and that the Eizberns were most likely manipulating her into thinking that he had abandoned her for Shirou.

"I fear that I didn't destroy it though. After investigating it's last known whereabouts I found that it was amassing energy and will most likely have enough to begin again in three years. I know you will most likely be chosen as a master Shirou, so please destroy that thing." He said through rasping breaths.

"I will dad I will destroy it! I will also save Illya!" Shirou promised his dad who smiled as the light in his eyes were beginning to dull. "Your a true hero dad." Were the last words Shirou said to him as he passed away with a smile. Neither noticing a pulse of magic coming from Shirou into Kiritsugu's body when he said those words.

With that Kiritsugu Emiya 'The Magus Killer' died happily.

XXXX

3 years later

Shirou sighed as he put the last touches on the summoning circle in the workshop that was in the shed of his family home. He wasn't exactly sure who he would summon since he wasn't using a catalyst, but he didn't want Avalon to interfere with the summoning and so he removed it from his body for the time being and kept it at a far distance to not affect the ritual. The reason he didn't want Avalon to summon Arturia was due to the fact that she would never agree to him destroying the grail and even if he knew she would be in the war regardless, he didn't want to team up with her.

He was ready to summon his servant for the fifth holy grail. He knew it had started the moment the command seal appeared on the back of his right hand, so he had begun preparing for it.

He then placed his hand on the edge of the circle and began flooding it with prana while chanting causing the circle to shine in a crimson red.

"Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation. Let red be the color I pay tribute to. Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall. Let the four cardinal gates close. Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the kingdom rotate. Let it be declared now; your flesh shall serve under me and my fate shall be with your sword. Submit to the beckoning of the holy grail. Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth. An oath shall be sworn here. I shall attain all virtues of all of heaven; I shall have dominion over all evils of all of hell!" Shirou chanted before shouting the last part.

Then the red light became blinding causing Shirou to cover his eyes before he heard a feminine voice speak to him.

"I am servant Lancer….I ask of you are you my master?" A slightly haughty voice spoke. With the light gone Shirou was able to see the results of his summoning and in doing so he raised an eyebrow. The servant he summoned looked somewhat familiar to him for some reason.

She had long blonde hair done up in twin pigtails with red ribbons holding them up. She had crimson red eyes and pale skin that sat upon a lithe build. She had a narrow face and high cheek bones. She was dressed in a black one piece dress made of some kind of fine black silk with embroidery on it and it ended like a unitard with extra cloth covering her hips. A gold band ran in an x across her stomach holding up the extra cloth. On her neck was a black choker with a gold skull in the center that had the spine running down her throat attached to the top of her dress. Around this she had a black and gold embroidered cloak with black fur on the collar and the inside was inlaid with crimson. On her feet were two golden heels that had gold plating atop her feet. Lastly atop her head was a black crown with five spikes jutting upwards. She called herself a lancer but, He didn't see a lance anywhere and figured that she could just summon it.

All in all she had a beauty that surpassed mortals, and he almost lost himself in looking at her. Whilst he was doing that his newly summoned servant was observing her master.

Shirou was dressed in a black body suit with silver accents adorning it. He had black combat pants on as well with black straps around his thighs. He had black boots on with a silver clasp on the toe and the heel. He had a red shroud around his waist that it was held closed by a black bandage. His right arm was bare but his left was covered by a long red sleeve like the shroud held there by a band that had a silver cross holding it in place. He had a black bandanna wrapped around his forehead with a long piece dangling from it on the right side and it allowed his bangs to seep through the bottom.(Cover picture for the story).

Shirou noticing the glance she was giving him decided to introduce himself. He held up his right hand that had him command seals atop them in the shape of a sword surrounded by a cage.

"Hello Lancer, my name is Shirou Emiya and I will be playing the role of your master for this Fifth Holy Grail war." Shirou said bowing his head to the girl.

The girl just giggled. "My oh my, only you of all people Shirou-kun, could summon an impossible existence such as I for a servant." She responded. At this Shirou looked up at her in confusion.

"You look familiar and you also casually call me with an affectionate suffix, do we know each other?" He asked.

She just smiled. "Allow me to introduce myself master. I am Ereshkigal, Sumerian goddess of death and caretaker of the souls in the underworld. Normally I wouldn't be capable of being summoned as a heroic spirit being a divine one. However in a parallel world I possessed a vessel with a similar wavelength to me and became a pseudo-servant and was thus capable of being summoned. So really you know my vessel which was another worlds Rin Tohsaka." She explained to a surprised Shirou. She then frowned in confusion.

"But still how is this possible? Summoning a divine servant shouldn't be allowed. Plus the mana consumption of me would drain a human magus, now matter how strong, dry in a day. Even with the help of the grail. Have you performed some sort of ritual to siphon the mana off of others?" Lancer asked curious.

At this Shirou shook his head. "No I have not, and I believe it is due to my magic. I am a true magician in possession of the first magic 'Denial of Nothingness'. I currently have over eight thousand active circuits that feed of the mana in the air giving me a limitless supply. So I will have no trouble supporting you." He explained.

At this she smiled deviously. "I see that certainly does explain how you can support me. I guess the how you summoned me is probably due to the connection 'Rin' and 'Shirou' have in every single parallel world." She though aloud.

"With all of these advantages this war is ours!" Lancer cheered only to be brought back down to earth by Shirou.

"There will be two servants in this war that will be troublesome to deal with. Their names are Arturia Pendragon in the Saber class and Heracles in the Beserker class. While your stats will put you on even ground with them in combat it's their Noble Phantasm's that will be troublesome to deal with." Shirou said bursting her bubble.

"What? How on earth could you know whose been summoned already?" Lancer asked him.

"Denial of Nothingness has the ability to time travel. When my father told me of his suspicions of the grail being able to make another war sooner than was possible I decided to use that ability to look into it. I have simply moved sideways in time instead of backwards and forwards and have observed countless versions of the Fifth Holy Grail war, and those two are always in the war no matter what. Saber due to her contract with Alaya and Heracles...I am not sure why he never changes actually." Shirou explained to the shell shocked Lancer.

"I guess I now know why no one can understand a True Magician's ability's, they are beyond reason." She muttered to herself. "However master we need not worry, my Noble Phantasm will defeat them without issue." She said with a malicious grin as her eyes turned a dull yellow for a moment. Shirou nodded to this and the two then left the shed.

"So then what should we do for now master?" Lancer asked him trusting him to use his knowledge of the other grail wars to know what should be done right now.

"Since I summoned a Lancer this time around instead of a Saber then right now a Saber class servant and an Archer class should be clashing at my schools campus grounds. I want to go and observe them." He explained gaining a nod from her.

"Ah before we go what's are your wish for the grail?" Lancer asked curious.

Shirou just smiled. "I have no need for the grail, I can simply force a miracle myself." He explained getting Lancer to nod at the fact that that was true.

"What about you Lancer?" Shirou asked her.

"I just want to live freely like Ishtar was able to and find someone to love me for me and not think of me as an evil existence." Lancer explained with a melancholic smile.

Shirou tilted his head before smiling and placing a hand on Lancers shoulder. "I am sure you will fall in love and live happily with someone one day." He said with a gentle smile before turning around and heading out whilst putting a pair of black gloves on his hands never noticing Lancer's blush.

"Ahh master wait for me!" Lancer shouted running out to join him.

XXXX

Shirou and Lancer were only a block away from the school when they heard the sounds of battle. Shirou nodded to Lancer before he reinforced his legs and leaped on top of a building with Lancer easily following him.

A few seconds later the two of them were camped atop a building watching a battle take place between two heroic spirits.

"Those two are Saber and Archer. Don't be mistaken by Archer's blades he can wield a bow just as well." Shirou said to Lancer who nodded calmly observing the battle.

As their gazes drifted over the two combatants it seemed the Archer and Saber were clashing more fiercely than they normally would in a first contact battle. After sensing and finding their masters Shirou understood why Saber already made an appearance and why she and Archer were clashing so fiercely.

"Lancer look at the masters in the area. They are the reason that Archer and Saber are fighting so furiously. Archer's master is this worlds Rin Tohsaka who you should know so well. Saber's master is Luviagelita Edelfelt who is from a distinguished linage of magi and is the current family head, the two girls also have a massive feud with one another and are using this war as a competition between the two as you could have easily figured out." He explained to Lancer who nodded her head with a smirk. She was looking at Luvia and Saber as if they were pieces of meat at the moment.

"So who are the servants?" She asked him.

"Saber you already know from earlier, and Archer is an alternate self of mine who didn't possess the first true magic and thus took projection magic to untold levels turning it into his unique ability called tracing as well as possessing a reality marble. He made a contract with the world to become a hero but was turned into a counter guardian and through that grisly life has become disillusioned with everything and he only wants to kill his past self now." He explained to a bemused Lancer.

"Does that mean he will try to kill you?" She asked confused.

Shirou shook his head. "No he will stop the moment he realizes I am not his true past self." He explained clearing things up for her.

"Hoh I see." She said gaining an understanding.

"So what now master? Should we see how this plays out or make our leave?" She asked wondering what he planned to do.

"I am curious as to whats going to happen to be honest, I haven't witnessed a war with these circumstances most likely due to the fact that it's 'my' war." He said emphasizing the last part.

"Hey I know your up there servant!" A voice from below yelled at them.

Shirou sighed. "Or we can just get mixed up in this ourselves." He said frowning as he and Lancer leaped off the building.

They landed a few feet away from the others. "Hoh which one of you is the servant?" Saber asked as he pointed his spear at them whilst Archer pointed his weapons as well, although he had a surprised look on his face when he spotted them before it shifted to a wary one when he eyes Shirou.

"The woman is the servant, the boy has command seals on his hand even if he is hiding them." Archer spoke pointing to his right hand which housed his command seals.

"Emiya-kun?" Rin said all of a sudden shocked to see him there with a servant. Shirou looked over at her and smiled whilst waving.

"Hello Tohsaka-san, sorry that I didn't tell you I was a magus." He said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

Before she could respond however she was shoved back behind Archer who was looking at Shirou and Lancer with a look she never thought she would see on a servant, it was fear. At this Rin looked confused on the whole situation wondering if Archer perhaps knew the Lancer for him to fear the very sight of her.

Of course 'that' woman had to intervene her thoughts on this matter. "Ufufu your servant looks a little scared there Tohsaka. Could it be that he perhaps recognizes that he will never defeat my Saber? Although I will say I am rather jealous that you know that dashing young man over there and are close enough to say his name so affectionately." Luvia said haughtily.

"Tch you-" Whatever Rin was going to say was interrupted when Archer stepped forward with a determined glare never taking his eyes off of Shirou and the Lancer that was next to him.

"I don't know how you summoned a servant like her of all people but I will not allow you to continue. She is too dangerous to let roam around." He spoke with a steel in his tone as the swords he was holding faded in blue motes of light and he held one arm up supported by the other. Prana began to radiate off of his form. "I'm sorry Saber but out battle will have to be put on hold for now." He said looking at the blond king who only kept her weapon brandished as she stood protectively in front of Luvia.

Rin realized that her servant did indeed know the Lancer and it seemed like he was about to use his Noble Phantasm.

"Hooh your going to use that? Then I will be happy to challenge it with mine. Lancer please stay out of this fight. It's between me and him." Shirou spoke as he walked to stand a few yards in front of Archer and entered the same stance as him as he too began to glow with Prana.

"As you wish master." She said with a smirk as she watched the events unfolding.

"Hmph how arrogant is he to think he can match a servant in battle?" Luvia asked as she stood and watched the two.

Archer smirked seeing Shirou enter the same stance as him. "Hmph so you have already achieved in this life and apparently realize who I am. Very well then let's see whose if more powerful!" He roared.

Shirou smirked as well. "I am sure your going to be in for a surprise since mine is so much different from the others." He said. The two then began to chant at the same time.

"I am the bone of my sword/I am the soul of my creation." They spoke at the same time.

"Steel is my body and Fire is my blood/Infinite is my body and Divine is my magic."

"I have created over a thousand blades/I have made over a thousand weapons."

"Their speaking aria's? And it seems to be personal ones as well. Is this-!?" Luvia and Rin gasped as they realized what was happening.

"Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life/Unaware of Loss, Nor aware of Gain."

"Have withstood pain to create many weapons/Have defied fate, waiting for the Future."

"Yet those hands will never hold anything/I have no regrets, this is my path."

"So as I pray Unlimited Blade Works!/My whole life was in Denial of Nothingness!" The two shouted at the end. Waves of ethereal blue fire erupted from the two consuming everything around them in a huge radius, but not burning anything it touched.

Then the world shifted.

XXXX

Anddd Boom a first chapter for another fate story that was sitting in my brain! Leave a fav and review please! Also what did you think of Shirou's reality marble chant? What do you think of the servant I gave him?


End file.
